The Shoe Store
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Vivek hears heels clack, but he is sure that's not Tasha. A girl haunts Vivek as he goes shopping to a mall with his wife. Horror based, ONE SHOT. ViVesha based.


**I live alone in my house, but when I woke up today I saw a picture of me sleeping, in my phone.  
** Creep

...

...  
There is someone behind you, seeing you read this and you just saw a black figure escape. A knock on your door, you get up to see who's it but you realize you live alone.

. . .

* * *

 **~ THE SHOE STORE~  
Genre: Horror **

**. . . . .**

 **ViVesha based One Shot.**

 **The author is not responsible for any after effects. Neither the author is responsible if the story does not scare you.**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

"Tasha, are you ready?" **Vivek** shouted from the hall downstairs to **Tasha** who was getting ready up in their room.

"Wait a second Vivek, bas aa rahi hun na" **Tasha** replied back.

. . .

 **Vivek** sighed and threw himself on the sofa, checking the time every passing second.

 **Tasha** and **Vivek** were married from three years now, living on a beach house away from the city traffic.

Living happily now, **Vivek** was a small business owner and had everything to keep Tasha happy.

 **Click Click Click**

 **Vivek** heard heels tap, he stood up realizing Tasha was finally ready to go to the mall for their weekend shopping.

He looked at the staircase, there was no one. He looked behind him and around him, Tasha wasn't there.

Suddenly, Tasha rushed down stairs smiling.

"Chalo Vivek" She smiled at him.

Vivek looked at Tasha with a weird smile and then down till her feet. She wasn't wearing heels but flat sandals.

"Kya hua Vivek, are you okay?" **Tasha** asked suddenly seeing him tensed.

Vivek made himself believe that the sound must have come from somewhere outside. He shook his head.

" jaldi chalo Tasha, kitna time laga diya tumne" **Vivek** said, coming back to himself.

Tasha nodded and took the house keys and handed them to **Vivek.**

 **Tasha** stepped outside the house and saw the beach full of tourists, kids playing in the water and people relaxing under shade on beach beds.

 **Vivek** too stepped out and turned to lock the house,

 **Click, Click, Click**

 **He** heard heels tap again, he was sure the voice came from inside his house. He reopened the door and took a look inside, there was nobody. He shook his head and locked the door again and left with his wife.

 **. . . .**

. . . .

 **Later, At the Mall:**

 **Tasha:** "Vivek, chalo shoe store chalein"

 **Vivek:** "hmm chalo, but tumhein kya khareedna hai?"

 **Tasha:** " **HEELS** "

Tasha smiled weirdly, the way she never did. Vivek suddenly got scared.

 **Vivek:** "yeh tumhein ekdum se kya hogya Tasha?"

He asked lowly.

 **Tasha:** "kuch nahi, tum chalo na"

Vivek nodded and the walked towards the shoe store.

 **. . .**

 **Inside the shoe store,**

 **CLICK CLICK CLICK**

 **Vivek** heard the clicking sound of heels again, this time louder.

He looked around and saw a woman, too tall, dressed in a short red dress with her hair open till her waist.

Her lipstick was dark and makeup was bold.

She had piercing eyes, which were set on Vivek. His heart beat sped up suddenly.

"Vivek?"

He heard **Tasha** call him out. he came out of the trance that was created by that woman.

 **Vivek:** "hmm? haan kya hua bolo?"

 **Tasha:** "chalo yahan se"

Tasha was irritated for something not known to him.

Tasha held Vivek's hand, her grip was tight and she pulled him out of the shop with her.

 **Vivek:** "arey, kya hua? Tasha, tum theek toh ho?"

 **Tasha:** "iss shoe store mein sirf ek heels ka pair tha, mereko wo bohot pasand aaya but wo laal dress wali ladki ne le liya"

The image of the girl with short red dress flashed in front of Vivek's eyes.

 **Vivek:** "tum kahin aur se le lo Tasha, aao"

Vivek and Tasha searched various shop but found no heels which Tasha actually liked.

They had lunch later and bought some stuff, then decided to head home.

 **. . . .**

 **Parking Area,**

The parking slot was in the basement, lit up with a few bulbs whose light was yellow. In the silence, what was only heard was the buzzing of the bugs over the light. The place was dirty yet the guard sitting on the chair nearby seemed happy.

Smoking his cigarette, he lowly smiled at Vivek.

Vivek shivered suddenly, the guard's smile seemed much similar to that girl's weird smile. the same smile which Tasha gave to him this morning.

 **Vivek** dug his hand into his pocket to search for the car keys, but to his surprise his pocket was empty. The other pocket only had his wallet and nothing more.

"car ki chabi kahan gayi?" **Vivek** spoke up, shocked.

 **Tasha:** "kya, tumhein nahi mil rahi?"

Tasha too looked in her purse but couldn't find the keys.

 **Tasha:** "kahin tum usse shoe store mein toh nahi chod aaye?"

 **Vivek:** "lekin Tasha hum kitni jagah gaye, poora mall ghooma, tumhein lagta hai wo **specifically** Shoe store par hi reh gayi hogi?"

 **Tasha:** "haan, mujhe aesa hi lagta hai"

 **Guard:** "haan sahab wahin hogi, jaakar toh dekhiye"

Tasha and the Guard smiled at Vivek . Vivek couldn't believe this all, yet followed tasha back to the Shoe Store.

. . . .

 **The Shoe Store,**

It was completely dark inside the shop. Yet a faint light was coming from inside, Tasha opened the door hurriedly and went inside the dark. Worried for her, Vivek too went in.

To **Vivek's** shock, there stood the same red short dress clad girl, with the same heels, clacking them on the ground **making the heels go Click Click Click.**

The horrified Vivek was unable to believe his eyes.

The girl kept making the sound and smiling at Vivek, suddenly, Tasha appeared from the dark and the girl disappeared.

But what Tasha said next made him sweat like mad, and scared like shit.

 **Tasha:** "kaha tha na sahab, chabi mil jaegi"

 **BUT** her voice wasn't hers, her voice was changed to the Guard's voice.

Creep.

Amid fear, Vivek held his head and left the place as quickly as possible. Something was not good. but he was stopped by Tasha voice (which was back finally)

"kahan chaley gaye they tum?"

 **she** said panting.

"Tasha, chalo ghar, bohot late hogaya hai, jaldi chalo"

 **Vivek** replied, his voice wad deep and stammering.

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **Vivek** went straight into the car, ignoring the guard. Sweat flew down his forehead as he knew the guard's eyes were set on him and he was smirking as if he had won a battle.

Tasha and Vivek sat into the car, and drove off from the parking.

 **Vivek** suddenly noticed some shimmer from the back seat, he turned back to see the red pair of heels kept over the seats. He was left in complete shock.

 **Vivek:** "yeh kahan se aaye Tasha?"

 **Tasha:** "hum abhi jab shop mein gaye toh maine liye na"

A bewildered Vivek replied,

"accha"

and he drove fast, as fast as it was possible on the crowded lane. Right in front of their home they stopped. He parked the car and in they went.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tasha got water for herself and him. **Vivek** could feel better after he lazed on the couch.

Suddenly, it was black out. The electricity went out.

Vivek: "backup kaam nahi kar raha kya?"

There was no reply from Tasha.

Vivek: "Tasha?"

and then came the reply, "hmm?"

and **Vivek** saw that **Tasha** was standing in front of the kitchen gate. Spotlight on her. She was wearing the same red dress. was grinning and her red heels went **Click Click Click.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **\- THE END -**

It's upon you to decide the end. Story left open-ended. Hope this seemed scary by any chance.

 **Don't Look Behind.**

 **..**

* * *

 **a/n:** hope you enjoyed reading, it took me three weeks for this. so, Lot of hard work and I expect it to be appreciated.

 **Upcoming Update:** Dark Love. (half done, half yet to go)

 **Thankyou for reading.**

 **Review Please.  
**


End file.
